naruto spesialis upgrade
by omada serta
Summary: naruto seorang pemuda miskin mencoba bangkit di dunia cultifikasi. mendapatkan kemampuan mengupgrade barang action, harem, adfenture, matrial arts. romance,


Buku 1: Rise of the Cloud  
Buku 1 Bab 1: uzumaki naruto

Tahun 2008 dari kalender SM, satu-satunya kerajaan di Asia benua bernama Konoha Empire, distrik 13 Provinsi, di malam hari di Luoshi City.

'' Wah! Akhirnya menyebutnya hari. Hari ini saya mendapatkan 23 koin tembaga. Aku bisa makan satu roti kukus malam ini ... '' Seorang anak muda mengenakan pakaian compang-camping dengan wajah penuh kelelahan berjalan di gang muram sementara mendukung dirinya di dinding. Dia memijat bahu sakit sebagai gumamnya sendiri.  
uzumaki naruto, berusia 18 tahun, 1,75 m, memiliki gaya rambut pendek sederhana, wajahnya agak tipis, jembatan hidungnya tinggi dan matanya jelas. Meskipun ia tidak bisa dianggap tampan, setidaknya penampilannya tidak membuat orang tidak menyukainya. Karena ia telah kuli selama bertahun-tahun, ia sadar membungkuk sedikit ketika ia berjalan, tampak agak budak. Tubuhnya benar-benar bisa dianggap kuat, tetapi karena ia tidak makan cukup makanan untuk waktu yang lama, ia tampak kurus dan kuyu.  
Setelah seharian bekerja keras, sekarang dia hanya ingin membeli beberapa gandum roti kukus untuk mengisi perutnya kemudian kembali ke rumah rusak, 'rumah' di mana ia telah tinggal sendirian selama 9 tahun, untuk mengambil tidur yang baik.  
Sejak ia mulai memahami hal-hal, naruto belum pernah melihat ayahnya. Ibu dan ayah kakeknya tidak pernah mengatakan kepadanya apa-apa tentang ayahnya baik. Ibunya meninggal karena sakit ketika dia 5, meninggalkan naruto dan kakek berusia nya, yang harus bergantung pada satu sama lain untuk bertahan hidup. Itu adalah kemalangan Sayang masih tidak melepaskan keluarga narutoi ini. Saat membuat sebuah kios untuk menjual sandal jerami, kakeknya 'diblokir' jalan seorang bangsawan muda dari keluarga kaya dan diberi pemukulan brutal oleh bawahan dan pegawai-pegawainya. Tidak lama setelah itu ia juga meninggalkan naruto Tahun itu, naruto berusia 9 tahun.  
Hal-hal seperti itu tidak pemandangan langka di benua Asia sama sekali. Kehidupan rakyat jelata, terutama yang mirip dengan anggota keluarga naruto ini tanpa tanah, pengangguran dan hanya memiliki sebuah rumah kecil begitu rusak itu hampir unlivable tidak layak satu sen di mata kaum bangsawan dan orang kaya.  
berusia 9 tahun naruto kecil itu sendirian. Ukiran cinta ibunya dan kebaikan kakeknya dalam hati dan pikirannya, ia mengepalkan gigi dan tinggal di Setelah memohon selama 2 hari dan malam, dia mendapat pekerjaan sebagai resepsionis di sebuah toko beras yang besar. Jangan berpikir bahwa/itu pemilik toko itu baik hati. Dia tidak pernah memberi seseorang bahkan setengah tambahan dari koin tembaga. Baru-baru ini Bai Yunfei hanya menerima beberapa koin tembaga sehari upah.  
Ada banyak kali naruto berpikir bahwa/itu ia tidak tahan lagi. Setiap malam dia akan meringkuk di rumah yang rusak di mana angin bisa meniup bebas dan menangis diam-diam. Tapi setiap kali, ketika ia tertidur setelah menangis, dia akan selalu melihat dalam mimpinya kakeknya tak kepalanya ramah, dan menenun sandal jerami saat mengajar dia karakter;ibunya memeluknya ke dadanya dan menunjuk ke awan putih di langit, mengatakan: '' Suatu hari, ketika naruto kecil saya tumbuh, ia akan menjadi seperti awan putih di langit, mengambang bebas tanpa kendala ... ' '  
Keesokan harinya, ia akan menghapus matanya, mengepalkan gigi dan memindahkan karung yang sangat berat dari sedikit beras demi sedikit ia telah memindahkan mereka selama 9 tahun ... Selama 9 tahun, naruto mencicipi fickleness dari sifat manusia untuk sepenuhnya. Memahami secara menyeluruh bagaimana suram dunia ini, ia hanya bekerja keras setiap hari, bergantung pada tangannya sendiri dan endapan untuk bertahan hidup dengan cara yang paling rendah.  
Bahkan, ada banyak orang biasa seperti dia di bawah masyarakat, tetapi kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk terlibat dalam kegiatan teduh di bawah tekanan kehidupan. Namun, naruto tidak pernah melakukan suatu tindakan-tindakan dan bahkan tidak pernah berpikir tentang bunuh mereka. Untuk setiap koin tembaga dan seteguk makanan yang dia punya, dia harus membawa karung berat beras di pundaknya dalam pertukaran,  
karena, ia telah berjanji kakeknya untuk hidup dengan hati nurani yang jelas sebelumnya.  
Banyak orang telah mencemooh keras kepala naruto ini: '' Sebuah hati nurani yang murni? Jangan membuat saya tertawa. Dalam dunia nyata yang kejam ini, hati nurani yang jelas adalah bagian berharga dari kotoran! ''  
Tapi naruto tidak peduli tentang mereka. Dia telah menempel hidup sendiri selama 9 tahun, terlepas dari seberapa rendah statusnya adalah, bagaimana rendah hati pekerjaannya dan bagaimana miskin dia dengan hati nurani yang jelas.  
'' Sekarang tubuh saya jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya juga. Kemudian Aku akan membawa beberapa karung beras setiap hari sehingga saya bisa mulai menabung uang dan memperbaiki makam ibu dan kakek ... '' naruto berjalan sambil menganggap ini. Setelah menepuk koin tembaga di dadanya, ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Pintu keluar dari wa gangs tidak jauh di depannya. Membeli beberapa roti kukus dan dia hanya bisa pulang.  
Tepat pada saat ini, dia, berjalan ke depan dengan kepala diturunkan, tidak menyadari bahwa/itu keretakan tiba-tiba dipotong terbuka di ruang kosong di belakangnya. Beberapa massa kabut hitam terbang keluar dari itu, salah satunya bahkan tampaknya meliputi buku ... Entah kebetulan atau dengan desain, mereka beberapa massa dari kabut hitam dan buku yang semua terbang ke arah Bai Yunfei bersama-sama. Mereka berlari ke dalam tubuhnya di hampir sekejap mata.  
naruto hanya merasakan kekosongan di dalam kepalanya kemudian kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh lemah ke tanah.  
Pada saat dia jatuh ke tanah, massa transparan udara segera keluar dari keretakan itu, yang tidak tertutup belum. Hal ini juga terbang ke arah naruto tapi bukannya pergi ke dalam tubuhnya, itu mengelilinginya benar.  
Segala sesuatu di pesawat eksistensi yang terkandung dalam dirinya sendiri hukum dari pesawat. Ketika mencoba masuk ke pesawat lain, itu akan ditolak dan dihilangkan oleh hukum pesawat itu.  
Namun, setelah berhasil masuk pesawat itu, akan berasimilasi, oleh hukum pesawat ini!  
beberapa fragmen jiwa dan yang satu buku sudah mulai bergabung dengan narutoi segera setelah mereka telah pergi ke tubuhnya. Selanjutnya, kekuatan mengejar hukum planar hanya merengkuh tubuh naruto untuk sementara waktu. Setelah menghilangkan sebagian kecil dari fragmen jiwa yang tidak mampu untuk bergabung dengan dia dalam waktu, segera menghilang ke udara tipis seolah-olah itu tidak pernah muncul.  
naruto muncul benar-benar tidak berubah juga. Dia masih tergeletak di tanah seperti dia tidur nyenyak.  
Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, ia sedikit pindah kemudian duduk, tapi wajahnya penuh kebingungan, matanya tidak fokus juga. Jelas, dia masih belum kembali tenang.  
Setelah duduk di kelumpuhan untuk waktu yang lama, ia mendukung dirinya di dinding dan berdiri. Dia lembut menepuk kepalanya dengan tangan. Itu tampak seperti ia bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri, tetapi juga tampak seperti dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.  
'' Saya Tang long ... Tidak, saya uzumaki narutoi ... ''  
'' Saya datang dari benua iblis ... No ... Saya dari benua asia ... ''  
'' Saya wisatawan interdimensional ... Aku biasa di Luoshi Kota ... ''  
'' Air terbentuk dari H dan O ... ''  
'' Simpan uang untuk memperbaiki kuburan ibu dan kakek ... ''  
Meskipun fragmen jiwa tidak memiliki kesadaran, mereka semua terbentuk dari fragmen yang tak terhitung kenangan, yang telah bergabung dengan naruto, menyebabkan situasi sementara kebingungan dalam kenangan sendiri.  
Dia terhuyung-huyung menuju jalan utama. Bahkan, ini benar-benar tindakan bawah sadar. pikirannya masih bingung sehingga ia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan sama sekali ... Di jalan utama, orang-orang biasa yang sibuk datang dan pergi semua mundur ke sisi jalan dengan cara yang agak menakutkan saat ini sebagai sekelompok sekitar puluhan orang datang berlari dari gerbang kota timur.

Ada dua orang berjalan di garis terdepan. Yang di sebelah kiri adalah anak muda yang sangat tampan. Dia indah berpakaian dan telah didefinisikan dengan baik fitur wajah. rambutnya yang panjang diikat di belakang kepalanya. Memegang kipas lipat di tangannya dan mengayunkannya sedikit dengan cara yang sangat anggun, ia menunjuk pada toko-toko dan penjual bilik di sisi jalan. Rupanya, ia memperkenalkan sesuatu untuk orang di sampingnya. Sudut-sudut mulutnya meringkuk dalam senyum puas diri setiap sekarang dan kemudian, tampak riang dan elegan tetapi juga agak sinis.  
Orang di sampingnya adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang berpakaian lengkap dalam pakaian biru muda mewah. Tubuhnya ramping, wajahnya putih, bibir cherry dan hidungnya seperti batu jade indah. matanya yang besar mengikuti gerak-gerik anak itu, melihat sekeliling dengan penuh semangat.  
Tak jauh di belakang mereka, seorang pria paruh baya hara perlahan-lahan berjalan bersama dengan tangan di belakang punggungnya. matanya melihat anak muda dan gadis muda di depannya dengan sedikit senyum. Dua pengawal di sampingnya berpakaian seperti orang biasa, pedang panjang tergantung dari pinggang mereka. Itu tampak seperti mereka mengikuti dia tentang secara acak, tapi mata mereka kadang-kadang menyapu kerumunan. Semua orang yang membuat kontak mata dengan mereka segera berbalik untuk menghindari mereka dengan ekspresi yang lebih menakutkan di wajah mereka.  
Selanjutnya belakang adalah sekelompok penjaga berpakaian seperti pegawai dan membawa beberapa peti besar. Meskipun mereka dada berat tampak, orang-orang ini berjalan dalam mode agak santai. Jelas keterampilan mereka tidak lemah baik.  
Nomor satu keluarga bangsawan dari Luoshi City, keluarga Zhang, menguasai hampir setengah dari berbagai toko bisnis kota. Selain itu, itu adalah keluarga terkenal dari pembudidaya jiwa. Meskipun ini disebut 'keluarga terkenal' itu tidak layak disebut disemua dalam konteks seluruh benua, di Kota Luoshi ini, itu adalah entitas yang bahkan guardiankota harus mengalah sampai batas tertentu.  
Tentu saja tidak ada jelata berani memblokir jalan utama keluarga Zhang dan tuan muda.  
'' sakura , saya tidak pernah berpikir Anda akan datang ke Luoshi Kota bersama-sama dengan ayah saya. Anda harus telah mengirim seseorang untuk memberitahu saya tentang ini sedikit lebih awal sehingga saya bisa mempersiapkan beberapa hal menarik untuk Anda, membuat Anda menikmati diri sendiri ... '' muda itu berbicara dengan gadis di sampingnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Orang ini tak lain adalah tuan muda dari keluarga Zhang, Zhang Yang.  
Meskipun pujian Zhang Yang, gadis muda tidak menunjukkan ekspresi. Dia hanya mengatakan secara acuh tak acuh: '' Saya kebetulan bertemu paman ketika saya berjalan tentang Yinsha City. Jadi keluar dari kenyamanan, saya datang ke sini bersama-sama dengan dia untuk membayar kunjungan ke bibi. Tidak perlu untuk mempersiapkan apa-apa bagi saya. Aku akan meninggalkan dalam beberapa hari '' Pada akhir dia sedikit berkerut alis yang indah kemudian melanjutkan: '.' Juga, jangan panggil aku sakura. Aku bukan adik atau sesuatu yang baik. Memanggil saya dengan nama saya, haruno sakura. ''  
'' Haha, apa yang Anda bicarakan, adik Sakura? Sebenarnya, Anda harus sudah tahu maksud dari para elder di 2 keluarga kita. Kami ... '' Zhang Yang, bagaimanapun, tidak berkecil hati dengan sikapnya yang dingin.  
'' Sekarang saya tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain. Kali ini aku pergi keluar untuk berjalan-jalan hanya karena sepanjang saya tidak bisa menembus ke tahap Jiwa Prajurit tengah. Jadi saya ingin pergi keluar untuk menghilangkan kebosanan saya sedikit kemudian kembali ke rumah untuk melanjutkan pelatihan saya tanpa kekhawatiran. '' Gadis muda bernama haruno sakura memotong Zhang Yang singkat.  
'' Apa? Anda sudah akan mencapai tahap Jiwa Prajurit tengah? Aku ingat kita menerobos ke tahap Jiwa Tokoh pada waktu yang sama. Sudah hanya setahun. Aku masih pada tahap Jiwa Tokoh tengah tapi Anda sudah meningkat begitu banyak! '' Kali ini Zhang Yang tidak melanjutkan ke pengadilan nya tanpa malu-malu. Dia memberi teriakan cahaya, bukan, wajahnya penuh kejutan.  
Mendengar itu, sakura cor lihat agak menghina dia kemudian bergeser matanya ke tempat di sisi jalan, mengatakan: ". Saya berbeda dari beberapa orang yang menganggur tentang semua hari '' '  
'' Eh ... '' Ditekan oleh kata-kata ini, Zhang Yang agak malu. Dia berhenti topik ini kemudian, dengan ekspresi tersenyum, menunjuk ke sebuah tanghulu kecil berdiri di sisi jalan, mengatakan: '' adik sakura ... Eh ... haruno, itu tanghulu, yang suka gadis untuk makan. Anda sering fokus pada pelatihan di rumah sehingga Anda jarang makan hal-hal kecil, kan? Aku akan mendapatkan tusuk sate bagi Anda untuk mencicipi. ''  
Setelah berkata demikian, dia langsung pergi, mengambil tusuk tanghulu kemudian berbalik dan kembali ke sisi Liu Meng. Pemilik stand yang bahkan tidak berani untuk menunjukkan sedikit ketidakpuasan. Sebaliknya ia dipaksa pingsan, tersenyum manis di wajah tua nya ... sakura menerima tusuk agak penasaran, melihat hal itu untuk sementara waktu kemudian menjulurkan lidah kecilnya dan menjilat mantel gula sedikit. Sebuah sedikit senyum muncul di wajahnya, seperti pohon plum yang berkembang di musim dingin. Di satu sisi, ketika Zhang Yang melihat itu, matanya hampir tetap pada dirinya.  
rombongan terus menuju pusat kota. Dalam perjalanan, Zhang Yang terus mengambil beberapa mainan kecil yang aneh dari berbagai vendor yang kecil berdiri dan memberi mereka untuk sakura, berharap untuk memenangkan senyum dari keindahan.  
Sama seperti mereka mencapai pembukaan gang, sebuah anak pelupa tampak mengenakan pakaian agak compang-camping tiba-tiba bergegas keluar dari itu gang yang agak muram di satu sisi. Dia berjalan dengan stagger sementara menggumamkan sesuatu tanpa henti. Tampaknya tidak melihat partai di jalan, ia hanya terus berjalan ke depan dengan cara ini. Tiba-tiba dia tersandung dan menabrak tepat ke dada sakura!  
Penampilan anak itu agak tak terduga dan sakura, menyusul pengenalan Zhang Yang, cari di toko satin di sisi lain;Selain itu, dia hanya tidak berpikir bahwa/itu seseorang akan bertemu dia seperti ini;selain itu, pikiran naruto itu bingung pada saat dia tidak sengaja mendekati dia sama sekali;Oleh karena itu, meskipun seorang kultivator jiwa, ia tidak mampu menghindari tabrakan ini dan merobohkan ke tanah oleh dia ... Bai Yunfei merasa kepalanya sakit parah. Segala macam informasi yang menusuk kepalanya tak henti-hentinya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang.  
Tiba-tiba, naruto merasa bahwa/itu ia tampaknya memiliki memukul sesuatu. Tubuhnya jatuh ke depan tak terkendali. Kemudian ia merasa bahwa/itu ia tampaknya telah melemparkan dirinya ke area yang lembut, menyenangkan, halus aroma memasuki hidungnya ... Tidak ada yang tahu apakah itu karena dari hit itu, atau terjun itu, atau daerah yang lembut, atau aroma yang lembut. .. Singkatnya, naruto pulih dari preoc nyapendudukan saat ini. Meskipun ia tidak benar-benar belum jernih, akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri lagi.  
Dia menggeleng dan berdiri. Hanya sekarang dia bisa melihat dengan jelas situasi di depannya seorang gadis berseragam biru sedang duduk di tanah di depannya, wajah lembut dia sedikit mendongak, menatapnya dengan heran. Tampaknya dia tidak menenangkan diri setelah tabrakan yang saat itu belum.  
'' Eh ... Nona, aku menyesal ... Aku tidak berniat untuk bertemu Anda. Apakah kau terluka '' naruto telah kira-kira memahami situasi ia sendiri baru saja mengetuk ke bawah jadi dia meminta maaf kemudian membungkuk, mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik sakura oleh pergelangan putih, membantunya bangun dari tanah, seolah-olah ini adalah sangat alami baginya.  
naruto memandang tusuk tanghulu yang jatuh ke satu sisi dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan cara yang agak malu. Melihat sekeliling, dia kebetulan melihat penjual tanghulu di satu sisi dalam rangka untuk menyenangkan sakura, Zhang Yang khusus telah disebut penjual tanghulu untuk mengikuti mereka. Dia berlari lebih, agak begrudgingly memancing keluar koin tembaga dan memberikannya kepada pemilik berdiri kemudian mengambil tusuk sate tanghulu.  
'' Nona, saya kompensasi Anda dengan tusuk sate tanghulu. Harap Anda akan memaafkan saya. Aku benar-benar tidak ... ''  
'' Bang! '' Ketika naruto masih berbicara, ia merasakan kekuatan besar memukul dia di sisi kiri pinggangnya kemudian gelombang sakit parah. Seluruh tubuhnya segera dikirim ke satu sisi!  
Zhang Yang perlahan-lahan menarik kembali kaki kanannya. Dia gemetar seluruh, wajahnya penuh kebiadaban. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari gambar bangsawan muda elegan sebelumnya. Dia menatap naruto, yang sedang berbaring di tanah, tidak mencoba untuk menyembunyikan maksud pembunuhan yang kuat yang memenuhi matanya sama sekali.  
'' Anda rendah kata Pleb berarti ejekan! Jangan berani-berani tidak hormat atau main mata dengan sakura saya! Anda ... Aku akan membunuhmu! ''

TBC next chapter


End file.
